From the Start
by vballxox
Summary: Cute story on how Griss and Sara became more than friends. Fluff, and of course, GSR. Enjoy: . Oh and I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys New fanfic here

**Hey guys******** New fanfic here. Because I finished up all my other ones, thought I would start a new one. Hope you like it! **

She just finished the longest shift in history. Well atleast thats what it seemed like to her. Sara stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a warm fuzzy towel to dry herself off. The blaring ring of her cell phone interupted the nice relaxing mood surrounding her. She jogged into the bedroom to answer the unpatience the caller had.

"Sidle," she said as she flipped open her phone.

"Sara, it's Grissom. We need you to come down here as soon as possible. There's been another body found."

"Gris.. I.. Its my.."

"Sara listen, I know you just came off shift, but we need you here. Catherine is away with Lindsey for the weekend, and Greg is sick in bed. Please."

He waited for an answer.

"Fine. Whats the address." she asked impatiently.

"445 Vegas Road. And Sara, thanks." and he hung up.

Great, she thought. She threw on her clothes and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a quick snack, grabbed her things, and headed out of the door.

She got in her car and started driving to the address Grissom had given her. Sara was feeling very angry. How dare he call her when she is off and beg her to come in. Why didn't he call Nick, or Warrick? Why is it always me, and me being me, I always give in. She turned on the radio and flipped stations until she found a half decent song. She quietly sang along until she reached her destination.

"Hey Sara, over here!" Jim yelled, waving her over.

She ducked underneath the yellow crime tape and made her way over to Jim.

"Jim. Hello. What have we got here?" she asked him, looking towards the house.

"Another skinned body. We assume its the same killer that has skinned the other two bodies we've found so far." he gave her some of the information and then turned around to talk to the officers. He turned around, and said,

"Oh, and Grissom is inside waiting for you. It's just the two of you tonight." and with that he went and started talking to the officers.

How lucky can I get? An evening with just me and Gris, wow. She thought as she entered the house.

"Sara is that you?" Gil yelled from down the hall.

"No its my mother... Yes its me." she said as she entered the room.

Grissom was kneeling beside the body, waiting for the result from David.

"The vic has been dead for approx 5 hours." David said, as he read the body temp.

"Thanks David," Grissom said as he stood up. He walked over to wear Sara was opening her field kit.

"Listen Sara, I'm sorry if I interrupted something when I phoned you."

"Yeah, ok Its fine." She snapped back, getting her camera out.

"You can leave if you want. I'll try and handle it myself." he said.

Does he sound hurt? she thought.

"I'm here now, so lets get to work."

They spent the whole evening/morning working in their own paths and not talking unless asking questions.

Grissom glanced over at Sara. He couldn't help himself. God she looked beautiful. Even at 1 00 in the morning. She started moving away from where she was and he darted his eyes to the floor.

"What time is it?" she asked, approaching him.

"Almost ten after one. I think we've processed all we're going to get. Let's head back to the lab, and then you can go home."

She sighed, and headed to her kit.

"Actually Sara, if you want to head home, I can go to the lab and drop the evidence off." Grissom suggested.

"No Gris, it's ok. I'll meet you at the lab."

"Are you sure? You look really tired. I dont mind at all." he asked again.

"Its fine. Really!" she said as she walked out of the room.

She was putting her stuff in the trunk when she saw Grissom come out of the house. She couldn't stop staring at him. Why oh why must I always fall for the men that are emotionally unavailable? she thought to herself. SHe continued staring at him. He walked with such grace. He looked up at her. SH!t, she said under her breath. He saw me staring at him.

She closed her trunk and climbed into the drivers seat. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. Grissom was standing in the driveway and seemed to be confused about something. Sara started to drive away when she saw Grissom running after her. She stopped the car and rolled down her window.

"Whats going on Gris?" she asked, trying to cover the giggle.

"I.. I.." he was out of breath. "Sorry.. I forgot I got a drive with Jim here, and he left. Do you think I could catch a ride with you back to the lab?" he was panting like a dog. Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, hop in." she said.

He walked around the car and opened the passenger door. She started driving to the direction of the lab. They were both quiet.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." he said, glancing sideways at her.

"No problem." she was staring at the road.

Grissom was studying her. She had bagues under her eyes, and she seemed thinner. They were driving into the lab parking lot and he was staring at her face when he saw her mouth form into a smile.

"Whats so funny?" He asked her confused.

"Oh nothing Gil, lets go."

GIL! she called me Gil he thought.

They climbed out of her car and headed into the lab.

They logged in the evidence together, and then Sara headed to the breakroom to grab something to drink. Grissom proceeded to his office to lock things up before heading home.

Sara was heading out when she stopped in front of Grissom's office.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi Sara, great work tonight." he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I actually had fun."

He was staring at her. What do I say? she thought.

"G'night Griss," she said and she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter Hope you like it

**Next chapter******** Hope you like it!**

Sara awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. She jumped out of her bed and tip-toed to the doorway. She peeked outside of her bedroom and she saw a man dressed in black with a ski mask covering his face. She saw the gun that he was holding.

Sara was shoked. She was so scared that she was shaking. She walked back to her bed and grabbed her cellphone. Crawling onto the floor and under the bed, she flipped the phone open, and started dialing the number that she had dialed so many times before.

She listened it ring. DAMMIT, PICK UP. she thought. She was about to hang up when someone answered groggily.

"Grissom," he barely whispered into the phone, assumely still half asleep.

"Gris, listen to me." she whispered. She looked out the door and saw a pair of feet walking around her appartment.

"Sar, is that you?" he seemed more alert.

"Yes. Gil, I need you to come over here as soon as you can. There's someone in my house, and I dont know who it is. They are armed. And, oh geez, I should have called the police, I'm so sorry. I.. I'm just so scared." She sobbed quietly into the phone.

"Sara, Listen to me. Dont move, I'm leaving right now. See, can you hear my car starting. I will be there as soon as I can. I'm going to call Jim right now to call for backup. I have to hang up now, just stay put ok?" he was asking.

She tried to control her crying but she didn't know how long she could do it for.

"Sara, Talk to me. Listen just keep still and dont say a word. Someone will be there soon."

"O..k.. and Griss.. Thanks..." and she hung up.

Sara was shaking under the bed. She was so scared. She lifted her head off the ground and looked out the door. The pair of feet were getting closer and closer to her room. Luckily, they turned into the bathroom.

BREATH SARA, BREATH. THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY. She kept saying over and over again.

The whole house was quite until she heard the floor creak that happens when you walk into her bedroom. She glanced up and saw the two feet walking into her room. She squirmed farther and farther under the bed. She covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't make noise.

"I know someone is here. Why dont you come out of wherever you're hiding." the man was saying.

Who is this creep, she thought.

He walked over to her closer and threw the door open.

"Oh, no youre not hiding in here are you." he said as he closed the door back over. He walked to the other side of the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are." he said.

Sara thought she would be safe, until she saw a pair of hands get down on the floor too. The masked man poked his head under the bed.

"There you are." he said.

Sara couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming. He reached under the bed and started pulling her out from under it. She bit his hand, but he didn't let go.

"You're a fighter aren't you," he laughed.

He yanked her out from under the bed, and flung her into the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," Sara screamed as she turned to run down the hall. She didn't get more than a foot when a hand grabbed her from behind and pushed her onto the bed.

She was squirming, but the man threw himself on top of her. He brought his hand up to her face, and gently touched her hair.

"You're hair is really soft."

"DONT TOUCH ME! GET OFF OF ME NOW." Sara was screaming, but tears started taking over. She shut her eyes very tightly and layed still. The masked man kept touching her hair. He started moving down her face. He placed both hands on the side of her face.

"Now dont move, this wont hurt a bit." he said. Sara could feel his breath on her skin.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Thats when she heard it.

"LVPD, GET OFF THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

"You called the police, you b!tch," he whispered in Sara's ear.

He climbed off the bed and put his hands up.

Sara kept her eyes shut, and was shaking uncontrollably on the bed. The police officers cuffed the man, and took him out of the house. Sara crawled under the blankets of her bed and started sobbing. She thought they all had left, when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Sara, are you ok honey?" it was Grissom.

She buried her head in the pillows, not wanting him to see her like this. He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked away.

NO! NO, DONT LEAVE ME. Sara was screaming on the inside. Where did he go? Why did he leave. she thought. She thought of many possibilities when she felt the bed sink in a bit. He was back.

"Sara, I got you a warm washclothe if you want to wipe your face."

Grissom hated seeing Sara go through this. He watched her turn her face so that her two brown eyes were staring back at him. God, she looked terrible.

"Th..anks." she said reaching for the cloth and running it over her face a few times.

Once she was finished, she placed it on her bedside table and layed back down. She was still clearly shaken up, and was crying.

"I'll be ok. You can leave." she said, choking back the tears.

"Sara, I'm not leaving you tonight." Grissom said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited.

"Yes, Hi Cath its Gil... Yep, I cant make it in tonight, so you're in charge... Yes, She is doing fine... mmhmmm... Ok Catherine, Thanks," He shut the phone, turned it off and placed it on the bedside table.

"Griss, really I'm ok." Sara said.

"Honey, you're not ok. You're pretty shaken up and I'm not leaving you like this. I'm just going to go make sure the door is locked. I'll be right back."

He left the room and Sara heard the click of the lock. Sara buried her head in the pillow trying to stop the crying. She couldn't stop though, the tears just kept coming. Grissom appeared back at the side of the bed. He sat down and kicked off his shoes.

"Sara, you need to sleep. You must be exhausted." he said.

He reached over to the lamp, and turned the light off. The room grew dark, but he could still see the outline of her body in the bed, and the shiny cheeks from her tears. He pulled back the covers and climbed under them.

"Come here," he said reaching out to her.

Sara greatly accepted the comfort and buried her head into his chest, shaking and crying. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight was streaming through the cracks that the curtains weren't covering of the window. Grissom slowly opened his eyes and ajusted to his surroundings. This wasn't his bedroom. He quickly remembered the occuring events that happened the night before. The phone call, the masked man, but worst of all, the state Sara was in. They seemed to be in the same position that they fell asleep in. Grissom's arms were wrapped around her body, and her left arm was wrapped around his waist.

Grissom layed there, not wanting to ever move. Not wanting this moment to end. He studied her face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. All the worry that she sometimes carried around was visibly gone. He leaned in, and rested his head on top of her head. Griss closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply before dozing off once again.

A few hours later, Sara started stirring. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she was looking into the most handsome face. Grissom. She sighed, and snuggled closer toward him. Wait, she thought. Maybe he doesn't want this. Maybe he never meant any of this. She started pulling back a little, unsure of what to do from there. She moved slightly away from him.

"Sar, Come here," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. He pulled her back into the warmth of his body.

Sara sighed contently. Maybe I was wrong she thought. Maybe he wants this afterall.

"Are you feeling ok this morning?" he mumbled.

"I'm feeling much, much better." she sighed, and took in his smell.

"Thats good. Do you need anything? I can get you something if you want." she looked up and his blue eyes were staring back at her.

"How about I go take a shower. That.. man... made me feel so.. gross. And you can go make us breakfast. Make whatever you want"

"Ok, sounds good." His arms were still around her, and he gave her a small squeez before releasing her and getting up.

Sara trudged into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She turned on the shower. When she waited for it to get hot, she went to the sink to brush her teeth to get rid of her morning breath. When she was done, she hopped into the shower, letting the water fall all over her. She wanted to go fast, but she couldn't speed the comfort the warm water was giving to her as it was hitting her skin. She washed her hair with her favorite smelling shampoo, and used her favorite body wash.

She didn't want to keep Grissom, so she shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

Grissom was in the kitchen preparing pancakes and fruit when he heard the bathroom door open. Sara came out in just a towel, with her wet curly hair dripping down her face.

"Mmm, it smells delicious in here." she said

"I hope you like pancakes," Grissom replied with a grin.

"Are you kidding? They're my favorite. Just give me a second to get dressed and I'll be out in a second." she turned around and headed into the bedroom.

She couldn't help from smiling. Grissom looked so cute. His hair was ruffled from sleeping, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned and untucked. She didn't know what to wear, so she decided to throw on some pajama shorts, and a random top that she found.spr She ran a brush threw her hair, and sprayed some of her fruity body spray. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Grissom was setting the table when Sara came out. She wasn't even dressed up, and she still looked beautiful.

"Ready for some pancakes and fruit?" he asked smiling.

"Of course" she said. She started to make her way into the kitchen, but he stopped her.

"You sit. I'll serve you." he pushed her away and she went to sit down.

"Griss you didn't have to do all this you know. This is really sweet of you."

He brought out a tray with cut up fruit and whipped cream in the middle.

"Hope you dont mind that I used your fruit. Thought it might be a nice touch to breakfast." he walked back into the kitchen and came back in with two steaming cups of coffee in hand.

"Thank you so much. This is more than enough." Sara said, picking up a piece of pineapple and dipping it into the whip cream.

"And for the main course," he said walking back into the kitchen part of the room and coming back in with a steaming plate of perfectly cooked pancakes. He set them down on the table and took a seat. Sara sat there looking stunned.

"Where in the world did you learn how to cook like this?" she asked him laughing.

"Me and my mother always used to cook together. I guess I sort of love doing it." They both grabbed a pancake and put some syrup on them.

Sara bit into hers.

"MMM, this is soo good Griss. They're like fluffy, and.. well perfect"

"Thanks:)." he said back, taking another bite of pancake.

They continued to eat, barely talking any because they were so into the food. Before they knew it, all the food was gone.

"Wow, I never realized how hungry I was." Sara exclaimed sitting back into her chair.

"Me neither. That was quite a treat" Grissom said.

He went and got the coffee pot and brang it back in to refill their glasses. He sat down and stared into the coffee mug.

"So Sara, do you want to talk about what happened last night? I know you were pretty shaken up, so I dont want you to talk about anything you dont want to." He looked up to her and she was staring back at him.

"Well, I dont know. I was just so scared. I didn't know what he wanted, and then.. I dont know. It brang back some memories. I thought he was going to hit me Griss. It brought me back to my childhood when my father used to hit me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Grissom reached over for her hand and held it.

"I dont know who he was, but let me tell you, that little ba stard will be going behind bars. I just couldn't stand seeing you like that." he looked worriedly at her.

"I'll be ok," she sniffed. He handed her a tissue with his free hand.

They sat there for a few minutes without saying much. Grissom didn't want to say alot because he didn't want to start making her cry again.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we take the night off tonight. I want to bring you somewheres" he checked his watch. It was close to 12 noon.


	4. Chapter 4

Gil and Sara hopped into Gil's SUV and started driving away.

"Grissom, where are we going.?" Sara asked.

Griss didn't respond. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Hello Cath, Grissom here... Yes.. Im fine how are you?... Oh, Well I'm just letting you know that you are in charge again tonight... Yes.. no Im not telling you... Oh and Sara will not be in tonight either... Cath not now... Bye Catherine!" he shut the phone and turned it off.

"There now thats taken care of, lets enjoy our day off" he looked over and her and smiled.

"Ok, but first can you tell me where were going?" she asked again laughing.

Grissom loved seeing Sara laugh. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen her laugh in a long long time. Why was she so sad all t he time?

"Well, theres this thing I do when I just need to get my mind off things."

They were now turning onto a different street. The only place that Sara could remmeber being at the end of this road was an amusement park.

"Gil, are you taking me to an amusement park?" Sara asked.

He didn't respond, but she got her answer when he pulled the SUV to a halt infront of the Las Vegas Amusement Park. Sara couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Grissom asked her quizzly.

"Ha, I.. Just i do... You come to.. Amusement parks?..." She started laughing even harder.

"Ok bozo, lets go." he said as he climbed out of the car.

When he got around to her side, he noticed how she managed to stop laughing and compose herself.

"Griss, sorry I shouldn'th ave done that. I hope i didn't insult you."

He laughed, "Lets go,"

He took ahold of her hand and started walking in the direction of the biggest roller coaster in the park.

When they reached the ride, Sara looked stunned.

"We're not actually going to ride on that thing right?"

Grissom laughed, and said, "Of course we are. Come on,"

He bought the tickets and they got seated on the rollercoaster.

"Gris, how did you convince me into doing this?" Sara asked laughing.

"Hey hey, This is going to be fun dont worry!" He reached over and grabbed ahold of her hand.

The ride started moving.

"Oh.my.gosh." Sara screamed.

Before they knew it, the coaster came to a halt. They got out of their seats and headed for the exit.

"Wow Gris, That was.. well amazing. Thank you so much" she stated.

"Haha, well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon holding hands and walking around the park. They bought some popcorn and were enjoying themselves.

"You know, this is sorta like our first date," Grissom said as they were getting to leave.

"Yeah, the best first date I ever had." Sara replied.

"So what do you want to do now? I really dont want to be intruding, but I dont feel comfortable with you going to your place tonight. After what happened last night, and I dont know. I would blame myself forever if anything ever happened."

Sara continued staring at her feet.

"Wow Gris, I dont know what to say.. I didn't know you cared that much about me"

"Of course I do honey! If that man had done any harm to you last night, I dont know what I would to."

He pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So. Come to my place tonight? We can watch some movies if you want."

Sara couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"I'd love to," she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to 8 30 pm, and Grissom and Sara were leaving the Park.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to stop somewheres and get something to eat?" he asked her pulling her out of the parking lot.

"You know, I never realized how hungry I actually am. I guess I was just having too much fun." she smiled and looked out the window. "So where are we going to go? Or are we just going to pick stuff up."

"Well," he said looking behind him, " We can either go out for dinner, or pick stuff up to bring back to my place. Whatever you want to do."

She thought about it for a few minutes before answering,

"You know, I'm actually so tired. What do you say we pick up some ingredients for some homemade pizza, and call it a night." she suggested.

"Sounds fine to me,"

They drove a little while longer in silence with the music from the radio going on. Griss pulled into a little corner store and they both got out. They walked in and went down different aisles trying to find the pizza ingredients.

"OU GRISS! Check out these new cupcake mixes. They're skor!! My fave!" Sara was holding up a box of cupcake mix.

"Do you want me to buy that too?" he asked her checking out the box.

"Let's ditch the pizza. Cupcakes, and I'm sure we will find some other snacks at your place." She gave him an evil grin.

"Ok, lets go."

They paid for the cupcake mix and headed back to Grissom's house. Sara was changing the stations of the radio.

"Can't you just pick a station and keep it there," Grissom asked her.

She didn't answer him, but the next station she flicked to was 'Girls just wanna have fun'. Sara started singing along and dancing in her seat.

"GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUNNNN OHHH GIRLS, THEY WANNA HAVE FUNNN,"

Grissom couldn't help but laugh. They arrived at his place, and he unlocked his front door. Sara realized that she couldn't remmeber the last time that she had been at his place. She looked around the room and took everything in. Everything was so.. so.. Grissom!

"Make your self at home" he said, taking off his coat.

He walked down to the kitchen, and turned on the oven. He got out some bowls and a wooden spoon.

"Ready to make some yummy cupcakes?" he asked grinning.

"You bet, let's get started."

She cracked open some eggs and added some water and oil to the mix. Griss started stirring it, and it turned a yummy chocolate brown.

"Yum, that looks to dieee for" she said eyeing the spoon Grissom was holding.

"Oh, so you want to lick this spoon do you?" his asked smirking.

"Can I? It just looks so go... AHH GRIS!"

Grissom wiped the batter all over her nose. He bursted out laughing.

"OH NO YOU DIDN"T," she screamed. She swooped her finger in the bowl and smeared it on his face.

"Take that," she said laughing.

"MMmm, this is really good," he said licking his face.

They both burst out laughing at the looks of each other. They spooned the rest of the batter in the cupcake tins and placed it in the oven and set the timer.

"Ready to do some dishes?" Sara asked, still wiping away at her face.

"Sure, I call drying." Grissom answered.

Sara filled the sink up with hot bubbly water. By the time they finished the dishes, the timer went off.

"Yummm, they look delicious!" Sara exclaimed as she peered over Grissom's shoulder.

"Let's let them cool off for a bit first." he suggested as he flopped onto the couch.

Sara sat down beside him and they sat there for a few minutes in silence. Sara finally broke the silence,

"Hey Gris, Thanks for everything. I really had fun today." she looked over and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anytime Sara, I really had fun too." he glanced at his watch. "Now what do you say having some of those cupcakes and then getting some sleep. Its already 11 30 pm, and we both really need our sleep."

"Sounds good to me," she replied as she followed him into the kitchen.

Grissom started taking them out of the tin and putting them on the cooling rack. Sara grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"Mmmpmm, This is sooo good."

Grissom helped himself to one too, and took a bite out of his.

"You're right! They're excellent."

They finished their cupcakes, and Grissom headed into the direction of the living room.

"Sara, I can sleep on the couch tonight if you want."

She looked stunned.

"Gil, I'm in your house. I'm not making you sleep on the couch! I'll take the couch."

Sara walked over to the couch and started getting some blankets and a pillow ready.

"Or, we could both sleep in the bed. We both really need our rest and we don't want to wake up sore tomorrow morning." he glanced at his feet. When Sara didn't respond right away, he added, "Unless you don't want to. The couch is comfy too."

"No, I think you're right. We both need the best sleep we can get."

"Alright lets go."

Sara followed Grissom into his bedroom. She'd never been in here before.

"Oh shoot, I forgot pajamas," she said to herself.

She was taking off her sweater when she felt something plop on her head.

"There's a shirt you can sleep in. It's not fancy, but it will have to do," He grinned.

"Thanks Griss, I'll be right back."

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Breath Sara, Breath. she was telling herself. We're just going to be sleeping like responsible adults. she thought. She took her jeans off and pulled her shirt over her head. Sara picked up the shirt Grissom gave her and put it on. It went down to her knees. mmmm, she thought. It smells like him.

Sara looked in the mirror and pulled her curly hair into a high pony. She washed her face and dabbed it dry with a towel. Hmm, she thought. Toothpaste? She rummaged through a drawer and found some mouthwash. Perfect she thought. She whoooshed it around her mouth before spitting it back out into the sink.

"There we go," she said to herself. She walked back out and into Grissoms room.

"That shirt is very flattering on you I must say. Fits you perfectly," he winked at her and walked into the bathroom.

Sara heard him brushing his teeth. Hmm.. What now, she thought. She walked around the side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Man, Im so tired! she thought. She layed down and her head hit the pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't even hear Grissom walk back into the room until she felt the bed dip down a bit. She rolled over and creaked open her eyes. He was sitting up reading a book.

"Hey, I hope you dont mind if I read for a few minutes," he asked her.

"No no, go ahead." She sighed and closed her eyes. She wrapped the blankets around her body more tightly. She was cold, but she didn't want to say anything.

"Honey, are you cold? Do you need me to go get another blanket for you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Grissom got up and went to the closet and pulled out a big fuzzy blanket. He unfolded it and spread it out over Sara.

"Mmm Thanks," she said. This is much, MUCh better, she thought.

Grissom got back into bed, but he didn't continue reading. He couldn't concentrate. He leaned over and turned off the lamp. The room went dark. He layed down and pulled the covers up to his neck. He was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He peeked over at Sara. She was on her side facing him. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not.

He turned onto his side so he was facing her as well. He never noticed how close they actually were. He could feel her breath on his face. He layed there and watched her for a few minutes.

"What do you do when you cant sleep?," she suddenly asked him, not opening her eyes. The question took him by surprise.

"I usually read to get my mind off of whatever is bugging me. What about you," he was curious to hear what she would say.

"I read too. Old books. Over and over again. They're quite interesting."

She cracked one eye open and grinned,

"So the old counting sheep doesn't work for you either?" she giggled.

"Nope, never did"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Sara," he said.

He waited for a couple of minutes before opening his eyes again. He found two big brown eyes staring back at him. All of a sudden he felt something ice cold against his legs.

"GEEZ WHAT IS THAT," he almost shouted pulling back.

"Aww Griss come on," she pouted. "My feet are freezing!!" He moved back to his normal spot and yet again felt her two feet on his legs.

"Youree sooo warmm," she stated. She tucked her feet between his legs.

"Yeah, only it makes me cold!" he said, but didn't move away this time.

They layed there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" she suddently asked him, moving in closer to his body.

"What do you mean Sara,?"

"Well I dont know. Think about it. If that man had never came into my house last night, then I would never have been able to experience this time spent with you. Never."

He was silent for a moment and thought about what she said. She was right. He never made an effort to do anything about his feelings toward her. He must have not answered quickly enough because Sara starting rolling over.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" she asked.

"No, Sara." he said swinging his arm around her waist and pulling her back.

"Yes."

"... yes what?"

"Yes to I believe everything happens for a reason. Although I knew I always loved you, I think I just needed this little push to actually get me to do something about it."

WHen he finished his sentence, he realized what he had said. Before he could say anything about it, Sara's arms were wrapped around his neck and their lips met. He couldn't imagine a better first kiss. When they pulled apart, Sara looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. I always have".


	7. Chapter 7

Gil suddenly woke up feeling tired and clammy. He and Sara's bodies were tangled up together. Her legs wrapped around his, and his arm draped over her waist. Grissom glanced at the clock that read 3 11 am. Wow, he thought, it's early. He was thirsty, but didn't want to move the comfortable position that him and Sara were sharing. He sighed, and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Sleep wouldn't come back to him. He very carefully squirmed to the edge of the bed, and got up. He proceeded to the kitchen where he took out a glass and poured himself some water. He was just finishing up his water when he heard her.

Sara's screams were shrilling around the apartment. He ran back to his room to find her thrashing around on the bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Grissom appeared quickly at her side and began shaking her shoulders.

"Sara. Honey. Wake up!"

It took him a few minutes to get her to finally wake.

"Gil, is that you," she asked, breathing hard.

"Yes Sara. Are you ok? Do you often get nightmares like these?" he looked worriedly at her.

Sara's bottom lip trembled as she flung her arms tightly around Grissom's neck. She sobbed quietly in his arms while he rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. Grissom listened to her breathing and noticed how even it had gotten.

"Sara?" he whispered.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. Griss carefully laid her back down on her pillow, and covered her with blankets. He walked around the bed to the other side, and climbed under the covers. He laid there awake, for what seemed like forever, when he felt her fingers entwine with his. He turned his head to look over at her and there she was, staring right back at him.

"Hi," she barely whispered.

Come here,"

Grissom pulled her into the warmth of his chest and held her there.

"Gil, I need you." She whispered in his ear. She reached up and kissed him tenderly.

"Sara, are you sure?" She nodded and smiled.

They made love that night for the first time, and it would be a moment in their lives that they would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Grissom awoke to an empty bed. He got up, and pulled on his boxers.

"Sara?" he said

He walked out into the hallway and heard,

"In here!"

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sara standing in his oversized shirt. He made his way over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"I decided to make you breakfast! You're just in time too!"

She plopped an omelet on a plate and set it on the table.

"Bon appetite!" she said laughing.

They sat down and dug in.

"So," she said after taking a drink of orange juice, "I should probably head home soon and get ready for work."

"Alright, well let's go now then. I can drive you since you don't have your car here."

"Are you sure?" she asked him, "I can call a taxi if you want"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me? Lets go!"

They walked out to the car, and drove to Sara's place.

"Thanks so much. I'll see you tonight," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime honey, do you want me to come in with you?"

"No no, its ok. Bye Gil" and she got out of the car.

Grissom watched her walk in safely to her apartment and drove away. On his way home, he thought about everything that happened over the past few days. He smiled thinking about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good evening Dr. Grissom," Judy said as Gil walked by the front desk. He nodded to her and kept walking to the break room to hand out asignments. As he walked out into the room, Catherine greeted him.

"Welcome back Griss, We missed you these past few days."

"Thanks Cath, it means a lot," he responded with a grin on his face.

Wow, whats up with him? Cath thought. She hadn't seen him this happy in ages.

"Ok, so the this is what we're doing tonight," he started "Wait where's Sara?" he looked around the room.

"Right here," she said running in the room. "Sorry I'm late," she gave him a quick smile, and glanced down.

"Erm, Ok, so Cath, you and Warrick have a DB down by the strip." He said handing her a piece of paper. "Greg, you and Nick have a hit and run downtown, and Sara, you're stuck with me. Decomp." He looked over at her and saw her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just say decomp?" she asked him.

"Yep, you better have lots of lemons at home" he grinned and looked down. "Alright, good luck, Sara meet me in my office in five." And he walked out of the room.

"What is up with him?" Catherine stated when he was out of earshot. "Since when does he choose to take a decomp. I haven't seen him act like this… ever. Geez, what does he have, a girlfriend?"

With this said, Sara blushes, but looks down hoping nobody notices.

"I know man, What is up with him," Nick says standing up.

"Um, I better get going, Seeyou guys," Sara said getting up and almost running out of the room. As she walked to Grissom's office, all she could think of is how great of a night she was going to have.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is disgusting." Sara said to herself as she was walking to her car. She smelled horrid. All she wanted to do was to get home and take a long hot shower. She had kinks in her neck, and her muscles were aching. Sara put her field kit in the drunk, and grabbed an old white sheet to put over her seat. As she started driving away, she noticed Grissom waving her over.

"Hey," She said, rolling down her window.

"Hey yourself. Good work today. I sure hope you have lots of lemons at home,"

"Are you suggesting I smell? What was with you putting us on decomp anyways?!" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know. Just wanted to have some fun I suppose." He winked, and turned. "Well it's late. I should be heading home now."

He stood there for a few seconds not sure of what to do, but eventually turned and walked away. Sara didn't like how that ended, so she got out of her car and ran toward him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later?" she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmhm," he let her go, and watched her walk back to her car. She waved and drove off.

Hmm, Grissom thought. Seeyou later? What was that supposed to mean? He turned and got into his car and drove home. When he got home, he took a warm long shower. He made sure he had lots of lemons to get rid of the yucky smell that overpowered him. He then washed his body with his favorite smelling bodywash.

Once he was done his shower, he got into some sweatpants and a shirt. He walked into the kitchen, and stood there for a second and thought. Then, he got to work. He made the dough first. The best part about homemade pizza is the homemade dough. He then got to work cutting up all the veggies. Sara was vegetarian, so this was going to be the best veggie pizza ever.

Meanwhile, Sara drove all the way home to find that she was out of lemons. Dammit, she thought. She wouldn't be able to get rid of this smell without the lemons. She grabbed her keys and headed to the nearest store. When she walked into the store, she was getting dirty looks. She grabbed a case of lemons, and walked to the counter.

"Um, hello." The cashier told her.

"Hi." She said curtly.

She didn't care. All she wanted to do was get home and shower. She paid for the many lemons and headed back home. When she got in her apartment, she almost ran to the bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as it could go, and stripped down. As she stepped in, the steam overtook her. The warm water unknotted all her joints and muscles. This was one of the best showers she had ever taken. Or it seemed like it. She didn't want to turn off the water, but she knew she had been in long enough. She was just stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around her when she heard a knock on her door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara just stood there with the towel around her, stil dripping wet. Who would be at my house at this time, she thought to herself. She heard a knock again.

"Coming!" she yelled as she started walking down the hall. Sara decided that she probably should have looked through the peephole before throwing the door open when she was just in a towel. As the door opened, she saw Grissom standing there with a pan in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. She was surprised.

"Hi Sara. Am I catching you at a bad time?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at herself and laughed.

"Just getting out of the shower, tahts all." She smiled warmly and stepped aside to let him in.

"Well, I made my specialty. Homemade pizza! And I stopped at the store and bough a bottle of wine." he laid the pizza and wine on the table and turned around to look at Sara. She was still dripping wet, and her wet curly hair was sticking to her face. God she was beautiful, he thought.

"I hope you dont mind that I didn't give you a heads up. i just thought that I would surprise you."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go change. I'll be right back. You can get the pizza out if you want, the plates are up there," she said pointing to the cupboards, and then she walked out of the room.

Grissom watched her leave, and then got the plates out. He cut the pizza and laid the pieces on the plates, and got out some glasses. He poored some wine into each one, and set them on the table. Hm, he thought. Music? He walked over to her sterio and flicked the radio on. There we go, he thought, as he put it on low. He turned around and noticed some candles on the coffee table. He picked them up and set them on the dining room table. He lit them and dimmed the lights a bit. Perfect, he said to himself.

The timing was perfect too. Just as he was lighting the last candle, Sara came out of her room. She was wearing some PJ shorts, and a tank top.

"This is wonderful Gil!" she stated matter of factly. They sat down and started eating.

"So what made you do this?" she asked him quizzingly.

"Not much actually, I just wanted to do something for you, thats all" he replied with a grin.

"Well is perfect actually. Really perfect." she replied.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. That's one thing Sara loved about being with Gil. They didn't have to be talking all the time to enjoy themselves. She just enjoyed being in his prescence. Finally, Sara broke the silence, setting down her cuttlery,

"This pizza was amazing. Far most the best veggie pizza I've ever had." she smiled.

"Really? I'm happy you like it," he said, stacking the plates. He headed into the kitchen and set them into the sink.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Sara said leaning back into her chair.

"Me too," Griss agreed as he made his way to the couch. He layed down on his back, and put his feet up. He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"Anything good on?" Sara asked, as she started approaching the couch.

"Nah, Not really. Unless we want to pull a Nicky and watch the Discovery Channel." Sara walked over to the couch and looked down.

"Sit up and move over, I want to sit on the couch too!"

"No can do, I'm comfy." he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Find then, I'll just lay on top of you." she said as she climbed on top of him. She was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Man, why in the world is my couch soooo not comfy tonight?" she said outloud trying not to laugh.

"I dont really know Sara, " Gil started, "Maybe it's because you're laying on top of me." She giggled and rolled over so that she was on her stomach. She stared down into the beautiful blue eyes and said,

"You wouldn't move, so I had no choice."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

"mmm.mm" he said in between kisses. She pulled away, and buried her face into his neck.

"mm, Sar, you smell good," he said kissing her neck.

She laughed, "Hey that tickles," she said, planting one on his lips.

"So," she said when she pulled away, and was yet again staring back into his face. "Do you think you would be able to stay for a sleepover tonight?" she asked grinning wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here, I always keep an extra toothbrush around. And its a good thing you're wearing sweats, because I dont think you would fit in my pajamas" Sara lauged, handing over the new toothbrush.

"Thank you," he said winking. He took the toothbrush and ripped it open. Then he grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth with Sara. They brushed their teeth in silence, staring at one another in the mirror. When they were done, Sara placed hers on the counter.

"Come on,"

She took his hand, and led him back into the bedroom, flicking the lights off on her way. Grissom remembered her room, but not in a way he liked it. Not so long ago did he come and get her from the break and enter. He hated seeing her like that. He watched her go around the bed and turn on the lamp, then walk over to the lightswitch and turn it off. Grissom walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and got in. She climbed in after him and snuggled up close to him.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I've got Love Actually." She looked up at him.

"Sara it's September, Why would we watch a Christmas movie?" he laughed at her.

"I know, but I own it. And plus, its my favorite movie." she slid out of bed and went up to the TV. Sara got it out of its case and put it in the DVD player. She came back into the bed, and quickly found her spot in between Grissom's arms.

"God, sometimes I had old previews." she picked up the remote and pressed menu. She pressed play and snuggled in closer to him. About five minutes went by, and finally Grissom said,

"I seriously cannot believe you talked me into watching a Christmas movie in the middle of september."

Sara laughed, "You'll like it. You'll see."

Sara must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows,

"Wake up honey, skooch over," it was Grissom and he was carrying a tray with two glasses of pop and some popcorn. Sara yawned and stretched while sitting up.

"Did I really fall asleep? How much did I miss?" she glanced at the TV.

"Yep, you were out cold for a good portion of the movie. But you were right, it is a good film!" he sat the tray down and handed her the glass of soda, and sat back down on the bed grabbing some popcorn.

They were eating away and watching the movie in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"Aw, this part is so cute. I mean, what are they like ten? And they're in love." Sara said, finishing the last bit of her soda. She was staring at the screen when she felt eyes staring at her. She glanced over at Grissom who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked him, sucking on an icecube from her drink.

"Oh nothing," he said looking back at the TV.

"No really, what? " she asked him again, gently nudging him with her elbow.

"It's nothing," he said again, not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, come on Gil, Tell me!" she said.

"Fine, I just have never seen you act.. act.. this way before. So carefree and happy. And I dont know, Maybe I'm just used to seeing you at work where it's always dark and sad." he continued. "I've always noticed how beautiful you were Sara, but I just can't stop staring at you now. Your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, the way you laugh," he paused, "and the way your lips feel against mine."

Sara was choking back a sob now, and quickly wiped away at her tears. She continued to listen to Grissom, "Truth be told, I love everything little thing about you. I dont know how I held back from you for so long. Aw honey, don't cry." he reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"No, but theyre happy tears," she said smiling weakly.

The movie had just ended, and the credits at the end we're showing, with music playing in the background. Grissom grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. The room suddenly fell dark and grew silent.

Sara snuggled in closer to Grissom. They fit perfectly together, just like a puzzle piece.

"I love you," she finally whispered.

"You know I love you honey," he said matter of factly.

They fell asleep tangled in each others arms that night, and never moved away from each other once.

The next morning, Grissom stayed around for a while, but then headed home to get ready for work.

"I'll see you tonight," he said bending down and kissing her on the mouth.

"Bye Gil, love you" Sara responded, closing the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am so sorry for the wait, I totally forgot to add the rest of the story to this site.. I had it posted on another, and forgot completely. **_

_**Please don't hate me **__****_

"Good evening Judy," Sara chirped happily as she walked by the front desk.  
"Hello," Judy said stunned by Sara's enthusiasm. Sara was walking to the break room when she saw Grissom walking out of his office.  
"Hello Sara," he said with a smirk.  
"Griss," she said staring into his deep blue eyes. They walked into the break room and met up with everyone.  
"Hey, we were just wondering where you two were," Nick started, but was soon interrupted by Grissom, "We weren't together. We just met in the hallway a few minutes ago." Sara glared at him. Everyone looked confused.  
"I didn't say you two were together," Nick said, still clearly confused.  
"Anyways," Catherine said, "We're all going out for supper this Friday at the new pizza restaurant." she stopped but continued, " And you two HAVE to go."  
Almost right after she said these words, Grissom and Sara both said at the same time, "Of course I'll come,"  
Sara looked over at him and then said, "Why wouldn't I come?" Grissom then added,"Yeah, why would I come?"  
"I don't know, I just was saying that everyone had to come." Catherine said uncomfortable.  
"So Friday, nine o'clock. That gives everyone two days to work around that time." Greg announced, clearly excited about the gathering.  
"Oh, and someone will have to tell Jim," Warrick reminded them.  
"I will let him know later, but for now, lets get to work."

While Grissom was shuffling through his papers of as.signments, all Sara could think is is about how much she wanted to get paired with him tonight. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him pass them out.  
"Everyone have a good night," he said as the team started exiting the room.  
"Let's go Sara, you're with me tonight."

She let out the breath that she was holding in. 'YES' she thought to herself.  
"So, what have we got?" she asked him as they were walking out of the room.  
"All I got is a dead body down by the strip." They were walking down the hall when Grissom's phone rang.  
"Grissom," he said. Sara watched him listen intently to whoever was on the other line.  
"How could they make a mistake like that?..yes... but that is serious... ok...thanks Jim," he shut his phone and looked at Sara  
"Guess we dont have a case tonight."

Sara was confused.  
"What?" she asked stunned.  
"Yep, so we get a night off tonight." he was looking at her now. She was staring back at him with excited eyes.  
"Let's head to my office," he said in a lower voice. They arrived at the door, and he unlocked it. In less than ten seconds, the door was slammed behind them, and Sara's lips met his. She tangled her fingers through his curly hair, and pulled him closer.

"Ive been wanting to do that all night," she said between kisses.  
"You make it so hard to concentrate," he replied to her.  
They found their way to the couch, and Sara layed on top of Grissom, still kissing his mouth and neck.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this at work," he stated when they pulled apart.  
"I can't believe it took this long to do this," she replied with a sly smile.  
"So," he said, "My house tonight?"  
"Of course,"

The next day, they were laying in bed both reading their own things, when Grissom's phone rang.  
"Grissom," he said into it.  
"Oh hello Catherine... Yes." While he was on the phone, Sara's phone started up all of a sudden, breaking the silence of the room. She grabbed it as fast as she could and said, "Sidle".  
"Grissom," Catherine started, "Was that Sara's phone?" she waited for an answer.  
"Well. Umm. Well actually it is. We just actually ran into each other at the store," he said.  
"Ok, " she unsure. "Anyways, like I was saying, We have to move the supper to tonight because they don't have any room tomorrow night. You can still make it right?"  
Grissom glanced over at Sara who was huddled in the corner. He heard her say she could make it.  
"Yep, I'll be there. Nine o'clock."  
"Ok Gil, seeyou then."  
He hung up, and Sara climbed back into the bed.  
"Wow, that was a close call," she said smiling.  
"Was it ever."

"So," Sara said as she was looking in the mirror and towel drying her hair, "What do you want to do until supper tonight?"  
He was putting a shirt over his head and replied, "I'm up to anything,"

Sara and Grissom spent the day at a museum. They looked at different kinds of bugs, and other booths that were futured that day.  
"Can we head back to your place before we go out so I can freshen up a bit?" Sara asked him, as they were climbing into the car. It was only eight thirty, They had plenty of time.  
"Sure," he said as he headed toward home.  
When they walked into the door, Sara was putting away her coat when she felt two hands slip around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear.  
"Gilbert Grissom. Are you trying to seduce me?"  
She turned around and planted one on his lips. They somehow made it up to the bedroom, making a trail of clothes as they went.

They parted, and were lying on the bed.  
"Sh,it" Grissom said as he glanced at the clock. "It's 9:05!"  
"Oh, we're screwed." Sara said as she threw on some pants and ran into the bathroom.  
"LET'S GO HONEY!" Grissom was yelling to her from downstairs.  
They ran out of the house and into the car. They arrive at the restaurant at 9:15.  
As they were walking in, they spotted the team, and approached the table.  
"Why are you guys late?" Catherine asked, eyeing both of them suspiciously.  
"Those museums can really get you intrigued," Sara said on the spot, looking over at Grissom. "Right?" she said. "Right," Grissom agreed.  
They climbed into the booth, and Gil was happy to know that they would be sharing one side of the booth.

"The waitress already came, but we told her to come back," Greg said, looking at his menu.  
Grissom was reading his menu when he felt Sara squeeze his thigh. He jumped, and the table bounced up, knocking Catherine's water everywheres.

"Jeez Gil!" she said standing up and grabbing as many napkins as she could. "What was that" Nick asked laughing.  
"I..Umm.. I'm not sure," Grissom sputtered out.  
He looked over at Sara who was choking back a laugh.

Wow, this was going to be one, long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara yawned and glanced at her watch

Sara yawned and glanced at her watch. 11:31 PM. She was exhausted, but everyone around her was still having a great time.  
"Remember the time Greg blew up his cookie in the microwave?" Catherine said bursting out laughing, the whole team joining in.  
"Yeah, but the worst time was when Griss left his sandwich in the break room fridge for over a month." Nick added, laughing.  
"Hey, that was an experiment." Grissom said.  
"Oh yeah suree," Warrick said, taking a drink of his soda.  
They were all discussing all the great times together, when Grissom felt something warm against his shoulder.  
"Wow, Saras out cold." Warrick suddenly said, glancing over.  
Grissom tried to stop blushing, and told himself over and over again that it wasn't anything. She just fell asleep, and they would never know anything.  
"Aw the poor thing," Jim said, now glancing at his own watch. "Well it is 11:45" he added.  
"Wow, its late!" Greg said, suddenly yawing.  
Nick biffed a straw at Sara's face, but she didn't flinch. The whole team laughed, and continued their conversation, making it end very soon. When Grissom thought they weren't looking, he very carefully moved his arm around Sara's waist, and ajusted his shoulder so that she wouldn't have a sore neck. His arm was around her waist, and was touching her bare skin. He made little circles with his thumb. She stirred, but sighed and snuggled in closer. He tried not to show too much affection.  
"Well, I think its about time I headed home. Lindsey will be wondering where I am," Catherine said digging in her purse for her keys.  
"Tonight was really fun guys. We should do this more often!" Greg said as he was putting on his jacket.

"Seeyou guys later!" Nick yelled as he was exiting through the door.  
Grissom, Jim, and Warrick were left.  
"Well guys, had a great time tonight, but I should be leaving, Bye!" Warrick said, as he left the table.  
"So, I assume you're taking Sara home?" Jim suddenly asked Gil.  
"Yep, well we drove over together, so I'll just drop her off at her place."  
"Alright, drive safe," Jim said as he was walking away from the table.

"Sara honey, we're home." Grissom said gently shaking her shoulders.  
When she didn't move, he unbuckled her seatbelt, and lifted her out of the car, carrying her into the house. He locked the door behind him, and took her to his room.  
Grissom carefully laid her down on the bed, and shook her coat off of her. He removed her shoes, and set them on the floor.

He went over to his dresser, and found an old tshirt, and brang it back over to the bed. He really hated to move her so much because he didn't want to wake her, but she was in jeans, and that wouldn't be very nice to sleep in. He lifted her arm and accidently dropped it down. It thudded on the bed with a thud, but she didn't stir.  
'Wow, shes out cold' he thought to himself.  
He took off her shirt, and slipped his shirt over her head.  
'Pants,' he thought. He went over to the dresser yet again and grabbed some sweats that were obviously too big for her. He took off her jeans with great difficulty, and slipped on the sweats. He pulled the covers up over top of her, and kissed her on the forehead. She grabbed onto his arm, and clung onto it, then let it go.

Grissom then got ready for bed, and climbed under the covers. He snuggled up to Sara, and fell into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ok, so this story is coming to and end pretty soon!  
enjoy) and i love reviews.**_

The next morning, Grissom woke up to a still sound asleep Sara. She clung onto his waist, her breathing even. He sighed. How did he live his life before he met Sara? She made him complete. She brang happiness in his home, and a smile to his face.

He brang his hand around her body and rubbed her back, making small circles with his hand, then kissed the top of her head. Grissom gently slid out of the bed making sure not to wake her. He found his slippers, and headed into the kitchen. He started making some coffee, and then decided he would make muffins for Sara and himself. He hummed to himself while making the muffins, and when he placed them in the oven, he set the timer for fifteen minutes. He poured himself some coffee, and brang the mug to his lips.  
"Gil?" he heard her call in a cracked voice.  
"Coming," he yelled back, pouring another cup of coffee, for Sara of course.

As he walked into the room, he noticed how puffy her face looked, and how pale she was.  
"Are you feeling ok Sara?" he asked her, sitting on the bed and bringing his hand to her forehead. She was burning up.  
"Oh honey, you're running a fever,".  
"Gil, I don't feel too good," she whispered, closing her eyes. It was barely seconds before she threw herself onto the floor and ran to the bathroom. Grissom was on her heels, with her one step of the way.  
"It's ok, thats it," he said, as she got sick in the toilet. He pulled her hair back out of her face, and pulled it into a pony tail. He rubbed her back while she got sick.

When she was done, Sara pressed her face against the cool, tiled floor.  
"Let's get you back in bed," Grissom suggested as he helped her up. Once on her feet, she started wobbling, and fell into him.  
"There there," he said as he ushered her back to the bed.  
He got her settled and then returned to the bathroom to retrieve a wet facecloth. Then, he went to the kitchen to take the muffins out. He had a hard time believing that she would be eating anything today. When he got back to her side, she was curled up into the fetal position, almost rocking back and forth.  
"Sara," he asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." she said, her eyes tightly shut.  
"No you're not. I got you a facecloth here," he said as he handed it to her. "Do you want me to get you anything else? Anything at all," he stroked her hair.  
"Can you just hold me?" she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

Grissom went around the bed, and climbed back under the covers. Sara turned so she was facing him, and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Of course I'll hold you." he said into her ear. Grissom noticed how hot she was. She must be running a very high fever. Her skin was clammy, but she was shaking.  
"It's so cold in here," she said, snuggling closer to him. He was about to respond, but she got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom before he could say anything else.  
Grissom yet again followed her into the bathroom, and gave her support while her head was in the toilet.

Sara was resting against the bathtub, looking horrible. Grissom got up and went to the mirror. He got some medication from the cabinet, and put some water into a glass.  
"I'm just going to give you some tylenol," he explained bringing her over the glass. Grissom helped her swallow the pill, and joined her on the floor.  
"Not how you imagined spending your typical Saturday is it?" he joked, lighting the mood. She stared at him, then laughed a little laugh. Grissom thought she was doing better, until she got up on her knees and got sick in the toilet once again. When she was done, she moaned,  
"I don't think theres anything left in my stomach,"  
"You will be better soon honey," Grissom said, not quite sure himself. He felt her forehead, and she was still burning up. She couldn't keep the tylenol down.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Grissom suggested. He walked to the large bathtub that took up much of the space in the room, and turned the water to lukewarm. He helped Sara out of the sweats and tshirt, and gently helped her step into the water.  
"It's cold, Gil" she protested, shivering.  
"It's not cold. And I'm not putting it any hotter." She sat down, and Grissom reached for the bar of soap. He lathered suds over her body, and then started shampooing. By the time he had rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she was shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed the fluffiest towel he could see, and helped Sara stand up. She was so weak, and even after being in the cold water, she was still overheating.  
"Come here," he said wrapping the towel around her. He picked her up, and walked into the bedroom where he put some new clothes on her.  
"Gil, I feel horrible." she complained.  
"I know honey, I know". He helped her get under the covers, and proceeded to get another blanket out of the closet, and put it over her.  
"Better?" he asked, kneeling beside the bed, bringing his face close to hers.  
"mmhm," she nodded. Grissom kissed her forehead, and stood up.

Sara was miserable. She had no energy, and felt like she would upchuck any second. She was laying in the silent room wondering where Grissom went when she heard him talking.  
"Yes Cath. Can you supervise tonight? Yeah, Sara's not feeling too well, and I think I might just make sure she is OK... No I just came to visit her for a while... No I didn't stay the night Catherine... Thank you."  
Sara sighed. Give it to Catherine to be nosey. The appartment grew silent again. Her head was pounding, and she was shivering. Just when she was wondering where Grissom went, she felt the bed sink in.  
"Sara honey, are you awake?" Grissom rubbed her back.  
"Yeah," she managed to croak. "I feel so sick Griss," she said, choking back tears.  
"Hey, hey, It will be ok," he said, soothing her. She turned to face him, and buried her face in his chest. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and Grissom held her close.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ok, a few more.  
enjoy! :)**_

Grissom was always there for Sara, and Sara was always there for him in return. From his migraines, to her kidnapping, they always held each other together. She moved in with him, and he got her a dog. She got used to his bugs, and he proposed.  
But after Sara's kidnapping from Natalie, she started questionning her career as a CSI. Grissom knew she was acting different, but she always denied it.

The day she kissed him in the lab, he knew something was wrong. And after he read the letter, he was crushed. He rushed home, sighing with relief seeing that the lights were on in the house.

As he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. Hank was whimpering softly next to her, nudging her with his nose.  
"Sara," he said, sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What's going on honey?" he asked with tears in his eyes. She didn't respond. She just sat there, shaking.  
"I've.. I have to leave Gil," she whispered. He was confused in so many ways.  
"Why Sara? What happened," She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes, "I need to get away. I need to bury my ghosts. I need to see my mother, and talk to her about my father. There's too much death around here for me. It's not working Gil..." She clung onto him with her dear life.  
"Sara, I love you," he murmured, "I want to be there for you. I want to help you. Whatever you decide to do, I will be right beside you 100 percent of the way," he rocked her gently.  
"Really? You mean that?" she asked, sniffling.  
"Of course I do." he said gently, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "But you're not going anywheres tonight. Let's get some rest, and we can figure out what you are going to do in the morning," She nodded, and followed him to the bedroom.  
As they were laying in their bed, Sara rolled over and looked at Grissom. "What happened to me?" she asked, looking into his eyes for answers.  
"Nothing honey, you just got tired. Get some rest and the world will seem clearer in the morning," He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head against his chest.

They talked together and Grissom comforted Sara when she needed him. He let her make her own decisions and whatever she wanted, was what was best. Sara decided she needed to get away from Las Vegas to visit her mother. Gil didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want her miserable while staying in Vegas either.  
She called her mother to see if it would be ok if she stayed with her a few nights, and her mother was more than happy to hear from her, welcoming her without a doubt to her home. That afternoon, Gil drove Sara to the airport, wishing her a good flight. As they hugged goodbye, he never wanted to let go of her. They both had tears streaming down their faces.  
"You know I love you," she murmured in his ear.  
"I love you too Sara," he whispered.  
As she walked away, he watched after her. Grissom stayed at the airport many hours after her plane took off, just watching out the window, wondering what would come next.

At first, Sara was shy around her mother. She hadn't seen her in years, but after a few weeks, it was the same as when she was younger. They did many things together, and they took a pottery class on thursday nights.  
"Your father loved you very much," her mother explained, when the topic came up. They both knew it was a hard thing to talk about, but it needed to be done for Sara's healing process. They both felt very close to one another, and Sara was feeling much much better.

When she looked in the mirror, it was even a different Sara she saw. Her face had more color, and she had gained back the weight that she lost from when she was sick and depressed. She felt better about herself, and felt happier all around. Of course her and Grissom talked multiple times a day. It's been months since she had seen him, but she talked to him everyday.  
At the starting, it was hard. She missed him so much, and just hearing his voice made her upset. She was getting better now, and they were able to joke around and tell each other how they were doing without getting teary.  
"When are you coming home honey?" he asked one day. This was the first time he had ever brang it up, and Sara didn't know how to respond. She promised soon, knowing that she wanted to return as much as he wanted her. She felt she buried most of her ghosts, and thought a lot about working in the lab instead of out on the field.

But one day changed it all. It was a normal day, just as normal as any other. Sara and her mother were in the kitchen drinking their normal morning coffee when her cell phone rang. 'Gil' the caller ID flashed. She grinned. "Must be Gil?" her mother asked, her eyes sparkling.  
"Hey," Sara breathed into the phone. She had been meaning to call him. She was ready. Ready to come home.  
"Sara, I need you to come home. now." he quickly stated. Her heart raced.  
"Is everything OK Gil?" she asked worriedly, looking at her mother with huge eyes.  
"No, there's been an accident Sar. It's Warrick."


	16. Chapter 16

_**k, this one is sad. it was hard to write**_

Sara retrieved her luggage, and looked around the very crowded airport. Grissom said someone would be meeting her there, but she didn't know who, and where they would be. She was getting ready to pull our her cellphone when she saw him. He was staring into space with a sad, sad look on his face. She quickly rushed through the crowd toward him. He caught a glance of her, and started walking toward her as well. When they reached each other, they embraced,  
"Come here," she said to him, pulling him close. They were both crying. Not just because it was the first time they had seen each other in months, but because of their friend.  
"Lets get out of here," he said, picking up her suitcase, never letting go of her hand.

As they climbed in the car, Sara took his hand in hers. "What happen Gil? Is Warrick going to be ok?" she felt a tear slip down her cheek.  
"We found him.. Last night in his car. Multiple bullet wounds." She kept staring at him. He stared into her eyes, "He can't breath on his own anymore Sara. They're going to take him off of life support. Its. its.."  
Sara felt her chest heaving up and down. _No No No_ she thought to herself. "I know, I.. just.." he couldn't finish. Sara quickly climbed out of her seat, and crawled onto his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, both sobbing.  
After a good, long cry, Grissom suggested they should head back to the hospital with the team.

The drive over was silent, never letting go of each other's hands. As they walked into the hospital, they met up with the team. Catherine was laying down with her head on Nick's lap sobbing. Greg and Jim were staring into space. Nobody looked good. As Grissom and Sara walked over hand it hand, barely anyone noticed.  
"Welcome home cookie," Jim told her, standing up to give her a hug. After many hugs and cries, they were interrupted by a doctor. "May I speak with Dr. Gil Grissom?" he asked looking down at his clipboard. As Grissom got up to stand, Sara squeezed his hand before letting go. The team watched Grissom and the doctor disapear down the hallway. Nobody said a word until he returned.  
"They're giving us a half an hour, then they are going to let him go." Gil said with a tear in his eye. "We can all go down now, to say our last goodbyes."  
Sara joined Grissom again by his side, reaching for his hand. Jim and Greg next, followed by a very sad Nick, and a tear stained face, Catherine. As they reached the door, the doctor informed them that two of them could go at a time. The group decided Jim and Greg would go first.

As the two men walked into the room, they stared down at their best friend laying in the bed. Jim walked up to the side of the bed. "Well 'Rick. Never thought I would see you here. Ever." he tried to chuckle, but a sob slipped from his lips. "You were a great man, and an excellent CSI. We'll catch the guy Warrick, we really will. Rest in peace buddy." he looked away, and walked to the wall. Greg was next.  
"Warrick what happened?" he continued, "You are going to be missed so much. A piece of our team is going to be missing without you. I'll see you again someday," Greg quickly wiped a tear from his cheek.  
"You ready?" Jim asked in a gruff voice. Greg just nodded. As they walked out of the room, Nick and Catherine passed them to enter. When Nick saw his best friend laying there, so peaceful, he ran over to his side. He gently picked up his hand and placed it in between his. "Aw man Warrick. No no." he cried. "Man we didn't get a chance to go out for that drink. What happen man?" he had to stop to control his tears. "Warrick, you were like a brother to me. You were always there, and if I ever needed anyone to talk to, it would be you. I'm gonna miss you man," he whispered. " So, so much." he stood up and walked over to the chair where he sat down and put his head in his hands. Catherine wobbled over to her friend, and picked up his hand.  
"Warrick, wake up, its me Cath," she whispered, shaking him gently. "Honey, wake up!" she said a little louder. When she realized he wasn't going to wake up, she dropped to her knees. "Oh Warrick. What am I going to do without you. I really felt that we were beginning to be closer." she sobbed on the floor, still clinging onto his hand. "No, this isn't real. This is all a dream."  
"Cath, we gotta go," Nick said.  
"Just give me a minute," Catherine yelled. Looking back down at her friend, she stood up. "Warrick, I am going to miss you so much. I hope you aren't in pain, and know that so many people are going to miss you. Especially the team. I love you." She bent down and kissed his forehead.  
Nick had to usher her out of the door because she was falling with her wobbly legs.

As they exited the room, Grissom and Sara were waiting to go in next. "Are you sure you want me to go in with you?" Sara whispered, holding back tears. He squeezed her hand, and pulled her into the room. They both walked over to the side of the bed, and stared down at their friend. "Oh no Warrick," Sara gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Calming herself down, she started again. "Oh Warrick. I wish I had never left. I never really gave you a proper goodbye, and that was months ago.." she was crying now. "I missed you so much when I was away. You were like a brother to me. Now I'm going to miss you even more." She turned into Grissom and sobbed in his chest.  
She moved aside so Grissom could have some time, but he pulled her back by her side. "I don't want to do this alone Sara," he manged to get out. He looked back down at Warrick's still body.  
"Warrick, you were a great CSI. One of the best I've ever seen. You were funny, polite, and an all around sweet guy. We're all going to miss you bud. I want you to know that were going to catch that son of a b.itch, and when we do, .. i.. i." he cried. Sara squeezed his hand, and told him it was ok. "You rest in peace, and Warrick. You were like a son to me, and I love you."  
They took one last look at their friend, and joined the others just outside the room. As Grissom and Sara exited the room, two doctors went in.

The team watched from the outside looking in from the window on the door. The doctors went over to the machines, and turned them off. One of them shook their head and then covered Warrick's body with a white sheet.


	17. Chapter 17

**_well, this is the last chapter. hope all of you that have read it, liked it.  
again, im so sorry for the delay. i feel so bad!! if you liked reading it, send me a review) they are greatly appreciated_**

The first few months were the toughest with the loss of Warrick. Everyone was different. Gil and the team caught the son of a b.itch and made sure he was locked away for good. Every Friday night, the team would go to the usual diner to eat, and just hang out. They talked about Warrick often, remembering all the great memories they spent with him. There would be laughs, cries and smiles. They all missed him, every single one of them.

Sara was back in Vegas for good, and not long after, her mom moved from San Fransisco to be closer to her only daughter. Gil and Sara got married, and had a little ceremony for just their closest friends. Instead of being a CSI out on the field, Sara decided to take a job inside the lab where she didn't have to see the dead, or deal with suspects. Her and Gil worked the same shift, and it worked out perfectly. They had recently bought a bigger house a few houses down from Sara's mother. Their backyard had a great view, and it was equipped with a pool and a hottub.

Catherine was getting alone ok. Her and Nick grew very close. They spent a lot of time together talking about Warrick and helping each other out. Catherine decided to finally do something about her father, Sam's, casinos. Afterall, everything WAS left to her. She decided to do this decision now because she knew how much Warrick enjoyed the casinos, even thought it was a bad habit of his. She even added a restaurant and called it 'Rick's', dedicated to Warrick of course.

Greg met a girl and she became his entire world. He even introduced her to the team. And for Jim, well he finally got to really talk to Ellie, and now, they're very close, visiting eac other multiple times a week.

One evening as the team gathered around their usual diner dable, Grissom cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked at him, he said, "I'd like to make an announcement." He took Sara's hand and held it in his. "As you all know, Sara's 5 months pregnant. We didn't want to tell you before we knew for sure, but now we know for sure." He paused, looking over at his wife.

"I"m having twins!" Sara breathed. Everyone congratulated them and hugs were passed around. When everyone quieted down, Grissom continued, "Also, we've been putting a lot of thought into names, and when we found out that we were having a boy AND a girl, we decided on down of our favorite names."  
"Ok, come on. Tell us!" Greg urged, grinning.  
"Well," Grissom started, "We're naming our little girl Lily Ann..." There was lots of ouu and awws. He looked over at Sara. She had a tear in her eye.  
"And for the boy," she started, "Ben James." She paused. "Ben after our good friend Warrick, who's middle name was Ben."

FINITO.


End file.
